


Brighter Than Fire

by Arborescent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm actually surprised this ship isn't more of a thing, M/M, Mama mia this is a spicy meatball, Papyrus is blunt and Grillby welcomes a change in his life, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arborescent/pseuds/Arborescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once in his life Grillby wasn't the brightest person in the room.</p>
<p>Another welcomed change Papyrus brought into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter Than Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight okay there will be smut in this but im using the first couple of chapters for build up because im a weenie and like to set a mood via moderate slow burn
> 
> mmmsammishes on tumblr enabled me again it's all his fault

Sans was passed out on the bar, softly snoring with a whiskey glass still in hand. It was a common enough occurrence that Grillby shouldn’t even register it anymore, but his eyes locked on the form in a muted anticipation. The smaller skeleton had vocalized that today had been pretty rough on him, and after multiple glasses of whiskey and a good cry, he’d conked out as per norm which meant he was going to be picked up. The bartender’s eyes trailed over the strewn out ketchup bottles and the glass that he’d been filling a good portion of the evening before flickering up to the clock on the wall. The hands signaled it wouldn’t be too much longer and Grillby busied himself with straightening up as much of the mess as possible. 

He hummed softly, brushing the empty ketchup bottles into the trash can while sizing up what was left of the crowd. It was later in the evening, very few patrons were still hanging around and a good portion were in the same state as Sans. The elemental mused on the idea of a drinking limit, absent mindedly polishing the glass in hand when the front door slammed open. He flinched at the sound of his door smacking against the wall of the bar, almost dropping the glass from surprise. It didn’t matter how often it happened, he’d never get used to that.

His poor bar didn’t deserve this kind of abuse.

Papyrus’ eyes had locked onto his brother’s sleeping form immediately, shaking his head at the sight. Grillby watched the taller form walk over and shake Sans’ shoulder softly, slight irritation playing across his features. The smaller skeleton merely snored before curling up on the bar more. Papyrus glanced at the counter and huffed, eyeing the lack of a mess. Grillby averted his gaze, guilty of “damage control” on these nights, if only to save Sans’ some face. A cleared throat brought his attention up from the glass and Papyrus offered him the routine smile, thanking him for taking care of Sans as usual before scooping him up. Grillby nodded in response, offering his own smile to the skeleton before the two departed with another slam of the door.

A couple weeks passed before Sans had another bad day. Grillby saw the slumped shoulders and forced smile and started setting up before Sans could even sit down. The skeleton looked over thw whiskey and glass in appreciation, taking the silent cue that the bartender’s attention was his. The reasons were typical, almost even routine for a town so small and peaceful, but Grillby nodded as his friend spoke of recurring nightmares and concerns about his brother. He hummed and nodded, tilting his head and occasionally shaking it, small responses to let Sans know he was listening. Most of the conversation seemed to be Sans asking self directed rhetorical questions, out loud musings and vocalized internal concerns, all of which left the bartender wondering if his friend confided in Papyrus about any of this. 

Sans’ voice lulled for a moment, bringing Grillby’s attention back to him and his near empty glass. It was topped off immediately and he gestured for the skeleton to continue. The night drummed on at the normal pace, slow and, if he was being honest, a little boring. At some point Sans had started nodding off, not yet asleep but his drooping eyelids hinted that maybe Grillby had been too liberal with the whiskey tonight. His eyes flickered over the bar in time with the swaying of his flames, checking over tables to see which ones needed bussing before the door was kicked open unceremoniously. He jumped and shot a look at the clock in confusion. Papyrus was early tonight. 

“SANS YOU LAZYBONES! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD EAT DINNER AT HOME FOR ONCE INSTEAD OF THIS GREASE TRAP!” he hollered out, jolting his brother awake. Beads of sweat formed over his skull, and he laughed nervously before turning to face Papyrus.

“uh well i thought maybe we could eat here? i guess i forgot to mention that.” It was an empty excuse, all three of you felt it, and it didn’t do anything to appease the taller of the two skeletons. 

“YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER AGREE TO THAT!” Papyrus huffed, resting a hand on his hip out of sheer exasperation. Grillby had heard this conversation before, another part of the usual routine, but couldn’t help wincing at every loud word. He thought his bar was nice. Sans glanced at the elemental briefly, eyeing him up before offering a smile to try and placate his brother.

“right right the no spaghetti thing. sorry bro forgot about that too.” he chuckled and hopped off the stool, throwing a goodbye to the bartender who was flickering softly. Grillby watched them leave and still couldn’t help flinching when the door slammed shut, sighing as he looked around one more time.

His place was not a grease trap.


End file.
